


Mapping Scars

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their first night together, Remus wakes up to wandering hands and an old insecurity is washed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapping Scars

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt: Wolfstar scartouching

Remus didn’t wake because of the early morning light caressing his face. No, it was another touch entirely that caused his eyelids to flutter and his limbs to jerk before he moaned. Even his sluggish mind could confirm two things. He was still naked and, while half of him had expected Sirius to slip away during the night, his best friend and now lover still had his hands on him. This time it was less scandalous but still intimate as Sirius’s hands slid down the scars on Remus’s back.

“Mm?” Remus shivered as Sirius’s index finger traced the edges of a large scar that wound across his side and onto his stomach.

“Morning.” Sirius pressed his mouth to Remus’s shoulder and sucked at the flesh there.

“Still here?” Remus hoped his grogginess masked the disbelief in his voice.

“Mhmmmm.” Sirius kept mouthing at Remus’s shoulder. His fingers traced up Remus’s stomach.

Remus bit his lip at the sparks of pleasure that touch produced. He’d never known he could be so sensitive until last night. “I… I thought I might have scared you off.”

Sirius dug into Remus’s flesh with his teeth before pulling away. “Never.” He rolled Remus on his back so he was beneath Sirius. “You could never scare me off.”

“No one’s ever seen me like this,” Remus said quietly.

Sirius dragged his tongue over a scar that wound down Remus’s chest. “Until now,” Sirius said as he charted the expanse of Remus’s skin with his hands. Marking every freckle and every scar.


End file.
